Asus RT-N11
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / Asus / RT-N11 __TOC__ NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Specs This section is in need of cleanup! Platform Serial Num. = ? FCC ID = ? CPU Type = AMRISC 20010 R3211GCL3A 0813-D-LQ 8US-D3APA.1 MIPS Rev = ? CPU Speed = ? Bus = ? Flash Type = Parallel Flash Chip = EON 29LV160AB-70TCP H21110A 0802TSC Flash Size = 2MB Max Firmware Size = 1769472 bytes RAM Size = 8MB RAM Chip = Etrontech EM638165TS-6G nvram Size = ? Switch = IC IP175C LF 0811C13 FPU1274.1 Port-based vlan = ? 802.1q vlan = ? Ethernet Port Count = 1-WAN 4-LAN Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3? boot_wait = ? bootloader = ? Flash Card Socket/Type = No SD/MMC Mod Support = No MiniPCI slots = 1 PoE = ? Power = ? Color of LEDs = ? Size = ? USB = No Serial Port = Yes JTAG Port = No Supported by TJTAG/Version = ? Special Features = ? Radio Wireless Radio = RT2760T GW68750E0 0806ST and RT2720L and RT9179A WLAN DSP processor = ? Antenna Connector Type = Fixed Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11b/g/n WiFi Operating Frequency = ? 802.11n = up to 150Mbps 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = ? Radio Capabilities = ? Links of Interest http://www.dd-wrt.com/phpBB2/viewtopic.php?p=195687 Flashing This section is in need of cleanup! Upgrading This section is in need of cleanup! Reverting This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG Recovery This section is in need JTAG Recovery Instructions! Serial Serial Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery This section is in need of Serial Recovery Instructions! vlan Info This section is in need of cleanup! Pictures FCC Pictures This section is in need of cleanup! Notes Hardware Modification Category: English Documentation Category: Asus Category: Fix Me!